blichfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Юшима Око
This page is about the Shinigami. For the Modified Soul character from episode 338, see Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul). | image = | race = Душа | gender = Мужской ♂ | previous affiliation =Готей 13, Общество Душ, Научно-исследовательский институт шинигами | profession = Шинигами | previous position = Руководитель проекта Копье | previous division = 12th Division 10th Division | previous partner = Неизвестно | base of operations = Гнездо личинок, 2 отряд, Общество душ | relatives =Нозоми Куджо (Персональная модифицированая душа), Кагероза Инаба (Персональная модифицированая душа) | education =Духовная академия искусств | shikai = Сумитсукигаса | bankai = Неизвестно | anime debut = Эпизод 321 | japanese voice = Хирояки Миура | english voice = }} является шинигами 12-го отряда. Юшима Око роботал в Научно-исследовательский институт шинигами. Он был тем кто изобрел Модефицированые души. Внешность Юшима имеет большое сходство как к Нозоми и Кагероза Инаба, имея длинный зеленый волосы и карие глаза, но нет у него желтых волос и более узкого подбородка с менше выраженными скулами. За время работы в десятом отряде, он носил стандартную одежду Шинигами. После того как он был переведен в двенадцатый отряд, он насил длинный желтый халат, застегнутый в передней и выступающий вверх шеи, показывающий всю полноту затылке, таким же образом, как наряд Кагероза Инаба в.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Личность Юшима воспринимается как застенчивый вокруг других. Несмотря на эту застенчивость, Юшима мало заботился о том, что с другими, полагаясь только не себя.Если врага опираются на так называемых друзей, то его ненависть к ним ростет, как было паказано.Bleach anime, Episode 339 Как ни странно, он не заботится ни он ком. Когда он стал исследователем, он гордился своей работой, становясь глубоко в ярость, когда Совет 46 отменен проекта Копье, он начал кричать на них, требуя причину, по которой они закрыли проект, и в свою очередь он принимает ответные меры, чтобы спасти работу всей его жизни. История thumb|left|190px|Юшиму унижают, то что он слабей всех остальных. Yushima had a difficult time graduating the Shin'ō Academy. During his time there, his combat skills were poor, causing him to feel that others looked down on him. When he eventually graduated, he was placed in the 10th Division. However, ninety-six years before Inaba's uprising,Bleach anime; Episode 337 he was transferred to the Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, because his superiors thought that, although he was not cut out to fight, he was smart and a hard worker, was better suited to working with the S.R.D.I. thumb|190px|Юшима сходит с ума. He was the leader of Project Spearhead, but Central 46 discontinued the project, leaving Yushima enraged, demanding an explanation. In an attempt to preserve his research, Yushima tossed the data on Mod Souls into the Dangai, and transferred some of his memories to Kagerōza Inaba, a Mod-Soul he had created, just as the Shinigami came to arrest him. This left him in a seemingly catatonic state. He was subsequently placed in the Nest of Maggots. Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Yushima is confined to a cell in the Nest of Maggots where he sits in a chair, immobile. When Kagerōza returns to Soul Society from Karakura Town, he visits his cell, commenting that it is useless to run from him. Kagerōza then laughs wildly.Bleach anime; Episode 321 Later, after his confrontation with Retsu Unohana in the Institute, Kagerōza returns to the cell. He reassures Yushima, stating that Nozomi Kujō will return to Soul Society without fail.Bleach anime; Episode 325 Once the Reigai defeat the captains, Inaba returns yet again, after having a disturbing dream. He goes to Yushima and asks him why he is worried. He tells him that everything is going to plan. Inaba asks if he is worried about Nozomi, saying that it is only a matter of time. Coughing up blood, he explains that he expected to be injured by the originals as they are not fools. He tells Yushima that he will see to it that the world will learn of his wish.Bleach anime; Episode 333 Later, Kisuke Urahara and Kon find him in the Nest of Maggots. Kon attempts to make him speak, but Urahara states that he may never regain consciousness. Inventions Kaizō Konpaku: Yushima created the mod souls that were manufactured under Project Spearhead, including Kagerōza Inaba and Nozomi Kujō. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist and Inventor: While as a Shinigami he was inept in combat, he was noted for being very intelligent, ultimately getting him transferred to the 12th Division's Research and Development Institute. There he was responsible for creating the Mod Souls. Zanpakutō : His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt, with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. Yushima wore it on his sash. According to his modified soul counterpart, the original Yushima cannot wield Sumitsukigasa to the fullest potential due to his weakness. *'Shikai': When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Portal Generation': By twirling Sumitsukigasa, Yushima can open portals into the Dangai. * Bankai: Not Achieved Quotes *"Loneliness is not a sin, no matter what the circumstances, I don't need help from others. Other people only get in the way. To help is mere pity. It is jealousy towards the strong. An insult to a noble spirit. To be alone is to be the only one. The privilege of a superior soul." References